Bella's Common Sense
by paulsbabygirl
Summary: Starts when Bella sees Carlisles car but has a twist. Its named Bella's Common Sense because i didn't think that Bella had any common sense with the choices she was making in the entire series.
1. Chapter 1

_This story starts off at when Alice comes in New Moon but Jacob never leaves_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Twilight franchise

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I saw the silver car and recognized it, it was Carlisle's car. I jumped out of my truck ignoring Jake's protests and ran into my house with Jake on my tail. I looked around and turned o the light and was shocked to see Alice standing right in front of me.

"Alice!" I said as took a step away from her, she took a step forward and Jake growled I had almost had forgotten that he was here.

Jake pushed me slightly behind him as he growled out

"What are you doing here bloodsucker!"

Alice growled back"A better question would be what you are doing here mutt!"

"I was invited here unlike you" I rubbed Jake's arm to get him to calm down "Stop" I said they both looked at me.

"What are you doing here Alice" with a bit more venom in my voice than I intended.

She took a step back "I thought you were dead so-"

"Wait, what! You thought I was dead what gave you that I idea!"

"I had a vision you jumped off a cliff" I felt Jake stiffen, I looked down ashamed "It was recreational cliff diving"

Alice stared at me as if I was crazy and said "Whatever that doesn't matter anymore the bigger problem is that Edward is on his way to the Volturi to get himself killed"

I felt Jake start to shake at the mention of Edwards name. I stated to think Edward the guy that left me in the middle of the woods because he said that he didn't want me anymore, the same guy that said he loved me not even hours before that and said aloud "What exactly do you want me to do about it"

Alice was shocked and looked as if she wanted to say something but nothing came out for a moment then finally she said " But Bella we have to go save Edward you love him and he loves you"

This statement not only made Jacob angry but it made me angry also " So you're telling me that you want me human Bella to go to Italy which you already now is crawling with vampires and save the guy that left me on the middle of the woods saying that he didn't want me anymore"

And I was totally shocked when Alice said " Of course why wouldn't you as I already stated you love him"

Jake started to shake again I rubbed his arms "Um….No I don't think I'm going to go and there are multiple reasons for this choice, but I also choose to point out the most obvious one by saying that I DO NOT love Edward any more. You Alice also must be crazy if you think he deserves anything less than death after what he did to me, I went through a deep depression and if it weren't for Jake and his brothers which are now my brothers I WOULD probably be dead right now!" I yelled.

When I said I it weren't for Jake I slipped my hand down Jakes arm and into his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. Alice's eyes turned to a dark black and she said menacingly "If he dies you die to" and with that she was gone.

I heard the car wheels squeal down the street. Alice's last statement had me shaken, Jake noticed this and picked me up and put me on the counter and said lovingly "Don't worry Bells me and the pack of brothers that we have will protect you no matter what" .

I looked up and saw how close Jake was our noses were almost touching . I leaned up and softly touched my lips to his. I pulled away and looked at him, he had the biggest grin you've ever seen on his face and whispered happily "Bells" and pushed his lips onto mine but with a little more force we continued to kiss not knowing what truth Alice's words held.

Moments later i was out of breath and pulled away from Jake as he stared at me adoringly, but the moment was ruined as we heard catcalls and"Its about times"i buried my face into Jakes shoulder as he rubbed my back. Paul, Embry, and Quil walked in the kitchen with smirks on thier faces."Hey BabyBell" Paul said. Me and Paul had gotten really close he was the closest to me in the pack not including Jacob. We had become close after we actually had a conversation which ended with him and and I in tears.

Flashback:  
>I had just gotten over Edward but still haven't realized my feelings for Jake so he took me to the Rez to celebrate with the Pack. We just pulled up to Sam and Emily's.<p>

"Hey Bella" Sam and Emily said at the same time "Hey Em hey Sammy" I thought of all the pack as brothers even Leah who i thought of as my sister, except Paul who still considered me a 'leach lover'.

Seth jumped up and gave me a bear hug "I Bella!" I chuckled a little and hugged him back "Hey Seth".

I was happy that I was surrounded by the people that I love and that they love me back, but my mood was quickly ruined as I heard Paul say "What are you doing here you leach loving Bitch!" I felt the tears start to fill my eyes but I refused to let them run down my cheeks.

I had had enough of Paul hating me not knowing a thing about me so I said a little too sweetly "Hi Paul," i cleared my throat "Excuse me everybody if you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to Paul in private."

I felt Jake stiffen next to me he leaned down to look me in the eyes and said "Are you sure Bells, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to"

"I'm sure Jake now run along with the rest" I said playfully, he gave my hand a quick squeeze before he left.

"What do you want" he growled

" I want to know why you hate me so much!"

"Because you are a leach lover and you loved a cold, hard, and dead rock, and you also put yourself in harm's way which is really stupid I might add you have no sense of self preservation "he said matter of factly

"Is that it" he rolled his eyes "There's more but prefer to keep those comments to myself."

"So you hate me because I loved a vampire"

"Yes" he growled out.

I stared at his hands as they started to clench at his sides."I'm going to tell you a little bit about mys-"

He cut me off "I don't want to hear about your life leach lover-"

I cut him off "You will sit there and shut up and listen and see how I don't deserve your daily bullying because of my past mistakes!" he growled but he didn't say anything else.

I told him everything starting from when I met Edward in biology class to where I got severely injured by James, then I got to the part to where Edward left me and his eyes soften a little bit when I told him what he said to me "then he asked me to take a walk with him i the woods and i just nodded and agreed.

'Bella we're leaving"

" Oh well this is sudden I would need some time to pack-"

He stopped me "What makes you think that you're going with us? What would we look like traveling around the world with a human as ugly and fragile as you are? You should be lucky I even looked at your pale face. Even Alice agrees with me on that one especially Rosalie. Just face it you're nothing but a pale ugly accident prone human and I'm surprised anybody wants you"

And with that he was gone I felt my heart contract as if I couldn't breathe, I fell to my knees and sobbed. I stopped there and looked up and was surprised to see tears running down Paul's cheeks, he leaned down and hugged me tight as he whispered "I'm sorry" over and over again.

End Flashback

"Hey Pauly Bear" I said as he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

" What's up guys" I asked

"Sam sent us down here cause we smelt Cullen" Embry said.

Jake started to shake a bit, I ran my hand up and down his bare chest to calm him "it was Alice" I said

"What did she want" Paul demanded

"She wanted me to help her save Edward from killing himself in Italy but I said 'No' and then she said "If he dies you die" and then she left after that all the guys were shaking.

"They won't lay a finger on you" Paul growled out; he was the most overprotective next to Jacob.

"We have to go tell Sam" Quil said

"K lets go"

Jacob held onto me until all of them were out of the room before spinning me around and pushing his lips to mine , I could feel his possessiveness and I aint gonna lie I liked it. He licked my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth to let his tongue tangle with mine.

When we pulled apart breathing heavily he said "You know I won't let you get hurt again EVER you know that right Baby" I smiled at the fact that he called me baby and said "Of course I know that Jake" I gave him another chaste kiss and pulled him to the door.

We pulled up to Sam and Emily's and walked in the whole pack was there. "Hey everyone" I heard a chorus of "Hey Bells" and "Hey Bella's". Me and Jake sat on the couch with me in his lap.

"So was it a Cullen" Sam said before I could answer Paul cut in and said " Yeah it was a Cullen but it wasn't Assward it was the little pixe lookin thing .she tried to get Bella to go to Italy with her to save him from killing himself but BabyBells said now and she said that if he dies she dies" growls erupted through the room.

Just as Sam was about to quiet down the room the phone rang, Sam went to go pick it up "Hello Uley residence"

I watched as anger grew in his eyes and he started to shake a little, Emily walked over to him and rubbed up and down his arms "Sam what's wrong" she asked he moved the phone away from his ear and covered the speaker part and said "The Cullens are back" it was dead silent.

* * *

><p><em>Hey its paulsbabygirl here and I wanted to now if i should kill Edward or have him come back review and tell me what you think i should do thanx <em>:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob POV

It was still quiet and Sam had resumed the conversation with the leader leech. I tightened my hold on Bella's waist and she patted my hands. I couldn't…wouldn't lose her she's everything to me. Then Sam got off the phone,

"They want to have a meeting in the clearing in an hour" growls erupted through the room.

Paul spoke up "Why should we they hurt Bella!" Sam sighed "I know Paul and I don't like the thought of Bella being hurt either but we have to go to this meeting to see what they want, and more importantly to see if Assward is dead or not"

I chuckled at the nickname that we gave the douche bag. Bella still hadn't said anything yet "Bell are you ok honey"

"Yes, but I want to go to the meeting with you guys" I stiffened

"Bella no its too dangerous if that ass is dead they might try to kill you like the pixie said" I started to breathe a little hard at the thought of My Bells dying

"Calm down Jake , I'm right here I'm not going anywhere, all we have to do is come up with a formation so that I will be protected from all sides" Sam smiled with pride at Bells who he thought of as his little sister as did all the other wolves.

" That's a great idea Bells" she blushed.

Then out of nowhere Quil jumped up "Oh oh oh I have an Idea so that Bells would be protected and we would all look pretty badass" he smirked.

Quils Idea was sorta like a triangle formation me in front even though I wasn't Alpha then it would slant down to Sam on my left and Paul on my right, then from Sam it slanted down to Embry, after him was Quil, and then from Paul was Jared. And don't forget Bells she was sitting on top of me with her head held high, Quil was right we did look pretty badass. Oh and Bells barrowed some clothes from Emily she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans a purple tank top with the whole back lace so you could see her back and a leather half jacket, she looked pretty sexy if I say so myself.

We made it to the clearing and saw 7 golden eyed leaches. He was alive though I was happy that they wouldn't try and kill My Bells I was furious that they were back after what Assward said to her "My name is Edward mutt get it right!" I growled at him and Bells threaded her hands through my fur. And I was totally surprised when she shouted at him and said "Fuck you Assward what are you leaches doing back here!" she said with venom in her voice.

_Pack Mind_

Damn-Paul  
>Wow-Embry<br>she's got balls-Quil of course  
>I'm going to phase out so I can see what they want-Sam<br>we all agreed

Sam phased and he had a hard look on his face he didn't want the leeches back as much.

"What are you doing back here" he demanded.

Daddy leech spoke up "We want to know why Bella is with you pack of mutts "

" Before I let Bella answer that because she can speak for herself, why do you care by what Assward over there told her when you all left you guys didn't even want to be around her let alone care where she was" Sam spat

"We don't care we want her back" he said as if he owned her.

Everybody was shouting all types of things in my head. Bella spoke up "Why exactly would I want to be with you bunch of leeches"

Then the Ass said "Love, watch your mouth when we get home I might have to punish you"

I started to move forward as he spoke of hurting Bella but Bella pulled on my fur telling me to stop." What makes you think that I'm going anywhere with you after what you said to me all those months ago!"

"Because my simple minded human I own you and I love you and you know you love me too there is no need to put on this act for these mutts"

Bella growled like actually growled as is if she was a part of the pack, but as if she was the pack growled along with her including Sam who was in human form "She will not be going anywhere with you, you son of a bitch! And I any of you leeches try anything to get anywhere near her all of you die. Now are you staying in Forks or not!" Sam yelled

"We are staying, and we WILL get her back" and they ran off like the bunch of pussies that they are. I felt Bella shaking on top of me. Sounds of worry started to go through the pack mind,

What's wrong with her-Paul  
>Is she ok-Embry<br>She looks like she's about to phase-Quil said in non belief

Sam picked Bella up off me just as she started to scream in pain. I phased back as quick as I could "Bella baby tell me what's wrong" I said worried that she actually might phase. "It burns" she said with a shaky voice, then she her back arched as she screamed a blood curdling scream. I moved away from her and stood there was a silver wolf with black ear and tail tips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob POV

How in the world… I thought to myself, and I'm sure everybody else was think the same thing to. I looked up at Bella and saw panic in her eyes and quickly phased to see what was wrong.

_Pack Mind_

"Bella, Baby what's wrong" I said concerned. She didn't hear me cause all I heard in her mind was "How am I a wolf I'm not Quileute!"(AN: Don't know if I spelled that right)

"Bella you have to calm down" Sam said. He had phased back also

"Is that you Sammy" she said

"Yeah it's me Bells but you have to calm down so you can phase back" Sam turned his head to me "Jake go help her."

I walked over to her and buried my muzzle in her neck and licked, I felt her relax a little.

"Bells Baby you have to relax so you can phase back"

"Oh Jake none of this makes since Charlie and Renee aren't Quileute."

"I know baby we'll talk about it as soon as we phase back". And with that she did.

Bella POV

I was human again, and naked... Very naked, in front of a pack of teenage boys, who I thought of as my brothers. I screamed and covered myself quickly. And I saw Leah run off hopefully to get me some clothes I looked up and saw Jacob in front of me and that's when everything changed, he was everything to me nothing else mattered but him, he was the love of my life and nobody was going to take him away from me. Nothing. I heard Jake gasp.

"Sam I think she imprinted back on me" he said happily. Sam smiled as I looked at him confused.

"I'll have Jake explain it to you later, as soon as we figure out how you phased. So come on everybody we have to go to Billy's to tell him Bella phased. Just as he said that Leah came back with a blue sundress. She handed it to me with a large grin, she must be happy she's not the only female wolf.

We started to walk to Jake's and Billy's house, while Paul, Quill, Embry, well basically the whole pack talked about how awesome it was to have me be able to be in the pack.

"I can't wait to wrestle with you BabyBell" Paul said

"And I probably still can whoop your ass" I said with a smirk. He growled playfully at me.

"are you okay with all this honey" Jake said

"It'll take a lot of getting used to" I said with a chuckle. He chuckled with me

"I'm still trying to figure out how you phased" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

Then it hit me like a bag of bricks. Renee and Charlie weren't Quileute, but most importantly Charlie wasn't Quileute... Oh my God, Charlie isn't my father. Apparently I was still just standing there without moving because when I started paying attention Jake was holding on to my shoulders shaking me softly calling my name asking me if I was okay . I silently looked over his shoulder meeting the concerned eyes of my pack brothers. And with that I softly pushed Jake away from me and started running all the way to Bill's house with the pack on my heels.

I bust through the door and stopped for a minute to catch my breath, Billy rolled out his room and saw me a look of concern crossed his face.

"Bella are you okay" he said. By then the pack had caught up and they all looked with concern. Jake pushed his way through

"Baby what's wrong, why did you run from me like that" he said as he pulled me into a tight hug. I started to cry. Then he looked at me shocked and scared

"BabyBell, tell us what's wrong so we can help you." Paul said

I sniffled a little bit and said quietly and sadly "Charlie's not my real father. Collective gasps were heard around the room. Jake hugged me even tighter and whispered into my hair

"I'm so so sorry Bells"

Billy looked especially sad, he and Charlie was so close.

"What are you talking about Bella, why do you think this?"

I looked him straight in the eye and said "I phased, his eyes widened, and he was stunned for a moment then he said

"What"

"I phased which means that Charlie isn't my father and that my father is one of your fathers" I said the last part slowly as if I was just now fully understanding it myself. One of my pack brothers is my real brother. And soon as I thought that over that sadness was replaced with anger.

"How dare Renee keep something like this from me!" I said with rage I felt Jake place kisses down my face to my ear as he whispered comforting words into it to get me to calm down. I calmed down I little bit and sighed.

"Jake what do I do" I said helplessly

"I don't know hun but we'll figure it out together and the pack will help us to I promise" he said as he rubbed as hands up and down my back. Then I got an Idea.

"Billy can I use the phone" I asked

"Sure Bella." He said but he said it as if he weren't even paying attention, like he was trying to figure all of this out. The pack looked at me quizzingly, probably trying to figure out what I was about to do.

"Who are you about to call Bell" Sam asked probably voicing what everyone else was thinking.

"I'm going to give my _Mother _a call" I said with a smirk and evil eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I picked up the phone and dialed the numbers, while the pack waited silently.

"_Hello" _I heard her answer. I know the pack would be listening so I just sat on Jakes lap who was sitting on the couch

"Hi Mom" I said sweetly

"Hi Bell, how are you what's wrong, you're not hurt are you" she said, firing off question after question

"Yeah mom I'm fine can I ask you a question"

"Of course you can sweetie" I felt Jake pull me a little closer know what I was about to say.

"Why exactly didn't you tell me that Charlie wasn't my real father" I growled out, Jake rubbed my back, probably so I wouldn't phase

"Bella, how dare you accuse me of such a thing" she said appalled but I could hear the hesitation in her voice

"How dare I? How dare I? You know damn well what I'm talking about know fucking answer me Who. Is My .Father!"

I heard her gasp, and then whimper "Jonathon Meraz" she wailed

I and Paul's head sprang unison and our eyes met. Everybody else was just stunned, and just stood there and didn't say anything. I felt tears come to my eyes and the phone in my hand began to crumble. I stood up and ran out the door yelling a sorry over my shoulder to Billy for destroying his phone. I phased and just laid there.

Jacob POV

She was up and out of my frozen arms before I knew it yelling a sorry to Billy for destroying our phone. I heard her phase but she didn't go anywhere. I was about to go after her, but Sam gave me a look as if saying give her some time. And I did. I heard a noise; I looked up and was shocked with what I saw. My 6'5 205 lbs pack brother was on the floor his body wracked with sobs.

"Paul bro what's wrong" I asked him worried. He pulled himself together enough to answer

"All those times I was so cruel to her, not only did she not deserve it but she was my sister" he cried out

I understood what he meant. Before he and Bell had that talk he was really cruel to her

"Paul, man its cool Bell already forgave you for all that stuff. You two are so close, you already acted like her brother. So it's ok Paul I'm sure Bell is happy to have you as a brother, she just needs some time to take all this in, this a lot for one day don't you think" I asked him. He nodded, he looked a bit better. I patted his shoulder, and laughed as did the others when he said

"And I'm going to my damndest job to be the best Big Brother to BabyBells ever" he said with pride. Then Sam spoke up.

"That's great Paul. And you better be the best big brother or you're going to have all her other brothers, and boyfriend on your ass" he said, and we all laughed

"So what do we do now" Quil said

"We take a seat and wait for Bells to get back" I said and took a seat on the couch next to Embry.

Bella POV

Omg Paul is my real brother. But I think of this as a good thing because Paul and I are as close as it gets, even if we weren't brother and sister we would still act as if we were. Plus I still had three extra brothers Embry, Quil, and Sam. And I loved them all, but not as much as I loved My Jacob, not nearly as much. Oh speaking of Jacob he must be worried sick, I better get back I thought to myself as I got up started walking back to the house. Oh my God also speaking of worried sick what the hell am I supposed to tell Charlie? As I thought that I realized that I was at the edge of the woods. I let out I whimper hoping they would hear me and get me some clothes. Sure enough as soon as I whimpered Jake came barreling out with the pack right behind him, with a look of worry on his face. I gave him a look, if wolfs could even have a look, saying that I was alright. When Leah saw that look she went back inside and got me another sundress, this one red with flowers on it. I took the dress from her into my mouth, careful not to put any holes into it and went into to woods to change. As soon as I came out Jake was in front of me and kissing me with so much passion, I was afraid that the forest would catch on fire.

"Hey that's my sister's face that you're sucking off" I heard Paul sat playfully. Pulled away from Jake and ran to Paul and jumped into his arms and whispered in his ear

'"Don't feel guilty Paul I won't hold anything against you" I said sincerely I felt his arms tighten around me

He kissed my cheek "Thank you BabyBell, thank you so much" he put me down and I ran back to Jake whose arms automatically went around my waist

"Are you okay honey" Jake whispered into my neck

"I am now" when I said that he chuckled and kissed my neck.

"What do we do now Sammy" I asked Sam

He scratched the back of his neck" Well I think we all need a god night sleep first, it's been too much for one day. Oh and we need to up patrolling now because obviously the Cullen's won't give up without a fight , so Paul, Embry, and me will patrol the outline on Lapush until midnight and then we'll switch off with Bells, Jake, and Quil. Right now Jake, Quil, Bells go get some rest see you in a few hours" Just as he was about to walk away I remembered and said" But Sam what do I do about Charlie!"

_AN:Heyy its paulsbabygirl here I want to say thanx for your reviews and review some more and tell me what you think of this chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam POV (AN: Didn't see that coming did you)

"But Sam what do I do about Charlie!" I heard Bella yell. I stopped; she's right what do we do about Charlie, and did Charlie know that Bella wasn't really his daughter?

"Shit you're right, umm for now just call him and tell him you're spending the night over me and Em's house tonight, that should buy us some time"

She looked as if she was thinking about it "Alright Sam I'll go call him now" she said pulling Jake along with her. If Charlie never knew that Bella wasn't his daughter some shit is going to hit the fan, I thought before phasing.

Jacob POV

I walked with Bella back to my house with my arms firmly around her waist se still hadn't said anything I broke the silence saying

"I'm so sorry that you have to deal with so much in one day Baby" I said while nuzzling her neck.

She ran her fingers slowly through my hair before saying "its okay Jake we just have to take this all one step at a time, and we have those goofballs we call brothers help us out with it" she said chuckling, I chuckled with her.

I love her so much; she always looks at the bright side of everything. But I couldn't help the rampage of scenarios that could happen based on the knowledge of Charlie knowing if she was his daughter or not. One was that Charlie already knew that Bella wasn't his daughter, and Bella got so angry that she phased and accidently killed him, and my beautiful Bells lived the rest of her life depressed and guilty. A whine made its way out of my mouth. Bella looked at me concerned.

She turned around and grabbed my face "Jake are you okay Hun" she asked with concern written all over her face.

I sighed and turned my head to kiss the palm of her had' I'm fine Bells I'm just scared how all of this will turn out, and how it will affect you"

"Jake just like I said before we're all going to figure this all out together and no matter what Charlie's reaction is I will be strong and you want to know why?" I nodded my head " Because the love that you have for me makes me want to do better, you make me stronger, you make me braver, and you've also made me lose my verbal filter" she added with a chuckle, I grinned.

I hugged her tight "I love you so much My Bells" we continued to walk towards my house

Bella POV

We made it back to the house. I squealed with surprise when Jake picked me up and through e over his shoulder.

"Jake what are you doing" I yelled trying to sound mad, but failing miserably

"We're going to my room" he stated obviously

We got to his room; he opened the door and threw me on the bed as gently as he could. He got on top of me with his head lying on my chest, I stroked his head and I heard a low grumbling noise.

"Are you purring Mr. Black" I asked amused

"Possibly Ms. Swan" he replied we stayed in that position for a few more moments before I reminded Jake that we still need to call Charlie

"Come on Jake get up so I can get my cell phone" he moaned, but stayed exactly where he was

"I don't want to Bells" he whined. I chuckled

"But Jake I'm just going to get my phone really quick and then we can go back to the same position" I reasoned. He moaned again but rolled off of me. When o got back Jake was sitting up, with his back against the headboard, he made a motion telling me to come here. I sat in between his legs, his head automatically going to the crook of my neck, I felt him inhale getting my scent probably to calm his nerves.

"It's going to be fine" I said soothingly I dialed the number to Charlie. It rang a few times before he answered

"Hey Bells you okay" he said

"Yeah dad I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be home tonight" I told him

"Okay" he said suspiciously "Well where are you going to be tonight"

"Emily invited me to stay over tonight, so I'm just going to be over there"

"Ok have fun"

"Thanks dad. Love you"

"Love you too" he said and then he hung up. I released a breath and leaned my head back on Jakes shoulder. I turned my head towards him

"See wasn't so bad was it" I said teasingly, he chuckled

"Yeah I guess so. But I think you're lying skills have improved "

"Me too that was easy. I think it has something to do with the fact that I'm a wolf now."

"Maybe so, but lest move this to the living room so we can wait for my dad to get home, we can watch a movie"

"Sure Sure" I said using his favorite catch phrase

Jake POV

I was in the living room looking for a movie to watch, while Bells was in the kitchen making us ham sandwiches. Bella knowing how to cook was just a bonus in my book, a very awesome bonus. I ended up picking Vampires Suck (AN: Love that movie its freaking hilarious!) when Bell saw the movie that I had picked she laughed.

We ate our sandwiches while watching the stupidly funny movie. Around 10:00 Sue and my dad walked through the door. Bella and I looked up at the same time.

"Hi son, Bella" Billy said

"Hey Billy, Sue" Bella said with a smile on her face

"Hello Jacob, Bella" Sue said with a nice smile on her face

"Hey dad, Sue" I said. After that long greeting we all just sat there with an awkward silence, I decided to break the silence by saying

"Um dad, is it okay that Bell stays here tonight" I asked

"Of course it's okay Bella you're family "he said looking at Bella who was looking as if she was about to cry with happiness.

"Thanks Billy I really appreciate it" I pulled her into my embrace and wiped the tears away

Sue pushed Billy into his room staying there for a few minutes, probably helping into bed. She came out a few minutes later and we exchanged goodbyes. I looked at Bella her eye lids were slowly closing.

"Come on Honey, let's get you to bed" she nodded tiredly. Picked her up bridal style and took her to my room. She woke up enough to change her clothes she wore a pair of my shorts and her bra, it wasn't anything sexual it was simply too hot for us to wear so much clothing. I just took off my shirt and got into bed. But as soon as we got into bed, with me spooning her howl rang through the air alerting us that it was our turn to patrol. We both groaned and cursed; we got out of bed slowly went outside and phased.

We didn't get home until around 5:00 in the morning, by then Bella and I both were dead on our feet I practically had to drag her to bed we laid down, again with me spooning her.

It was 9:00 and I knew that Charlie and Billy went fishing around this time, but I was still too tired to think. I heard them talking, then I heard Billy ask Charlie if he could wake me up to ask me a question.

_Shit!_ Dad must've forgotten that Bella was here I heard Charlie's heavy footsteps, but I couldn't move I was way to tired, but I still tried to cover Bella and Me up because from what Charlie will see he will only see me shirtless and Bella in her bra. Before I had a chance the door opened mentally groaned_ This is not going to be good at all_

"WAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Charlie yelled which fully woke me up, and woke Bells up to

"What!What! What is it" she said as she sat up from the bed, then looked around, she looked at here dad who was about to pop a vessel, then looked at me and herself taking in our apparel

Then she got a look of understanding on her face "Shit" she groaned that fell back on the pillows

_AN: Hello everybody paulsbabygirl here sorry that it took me so long to update I've had a lot to do but this is chapter 5 people read it and tell me what you think. This is the longest chapter so far so  
>READ and REVIEW thanx<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Hey paulsbabygirl here I'm sorry that I haven't updated in while but here is chapter 6 I hope it's good but let me know what you think read and review_

Chapter 6

Charlie POV

I wasn't prepared to see what I was seeing it was my daughter half naked with a shirtless Jacob, and I damn near popped a vessel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" I Jake and Bella wake up, and Bella take in what they were wearing, she then groaned fell back on the pillows

"Shit" she said

"Language" I said

Bella POV

"Shit" I said

"Language" I heard my dad say, I had to stop myself from glaring at him

"Bella get your clothes on were leaving" I felt Jake start to vibrate a little, so I leaned over so he could wrap me in his arms and put his face in my neck so he could get my scent. I dint need Jake taking a bite out of my 'not-so' father.

"Do not touch my daughter you bastard" Charlie yelled at that I started to vibrate a little at him insulting My Jacob. Now it was my turn to take a whiff of his wonderful scent _Mmm_ he smelt like the woods and nature, oh wait Bella this is not the tome, back to reality. I turned towards my father and said

"I am not leaving, if you want to talk about it after we get done dressing then ok, but ." I said with a little more venom in my voice then I intended, Jake started to rub my back to get me to calm down

"You will leave if I tell you to, I am your father you do not talk to me like that, and we are leaving whether you like it or not" he stated firmly. I heard Billy rolling up to the door

"Charlie let them get dressed so we can talk about this" Billy said, his face was fierce probably from Charlie calling Jake a bastard. I didn't blame him

"What! I just catch your bastard of a son half naked in bed with _my daughter _and you want me to-"

Billy cut him off and said "Call my son a bastard again and you can get out of my house without Bella" Billy stated calmly but fiercely. Charlie looked as if he was about to say something but instead stalked into the living room. Billy turned to us and sadi to me

"Bella I'm really sorry that you have to do this now without any preparation, but it looks like you have to tell Charlie now" he said sadly

I sighed and smiled sadly "it's ok Billy better sooner or later" I chuckled humorously

"You kids get dressed and be out here soon before i have to kick  
>Charlie out of this house" he said seriously before rolling out of the door way and closing it.<p>

I groaned loudly before throwing my head into Jacobs lap

"Jake how am I supposed to do this" he threaded his fingers through my hair and said

"Baby I'm not sure but I'll make sure you make it through this, I'll help you and Billy too. I'm sure he's ready to kick his ass after what he said about me to" he chuckled, I laughed with him

I sat up "Come on let's get dressed before Charlie pops a blood vessel"

Jacob POV

We were all sitting in the living room with my dad in his chair, Bella and I on the love seat and Charlie sitting on the couch. He sat glaring at me

"Explain"

"There's nothing to explain dad nothing happened" My Bells stated calmly

Charlie glared even harder at me trying to intimidate me, but he didn't scare me.

"So you both are going to sit there and lie to me and say that nothing happened when I walked in on you both half naked" he said

"It was hot, Jake doesn't have an air conditioning, so we took a few layers off"  
>Bella said plainly<p>

Charlie stood up, I pulled Bella slightly behind me even though she was a werewolf now and she could protect herself

"I don't believe you, what if you get pregnant , he has nothing " Charlie yelled pointing at me I looked to my left and saw that my dad's face was getting red at Charlie insulting the Black name

I started to shake a little bit but not enough to phase, Bella rubbed my thigh to calm me I smiled lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead

"Didn't I say to keep your hands off my daughter Black" Charlie bellowed

Bella stood up out of my arms and looked Charlie straight u=in the eye

"No he will not keep his hands off of me, he is my boyfriend and he will touch me if he wants to , and for the last time nothing happened what reason do I have ti lie" Bella yelled I grabbed her hand from my seat and squeezed

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to find out, but it doesn't matter we will talk about this when we get home" he said grabbing her arm. I growled lowly so Charlie wouldn't hear and pulled her to me snatching her away from his grasps.

"She is not going anywhere, we've already told you that Charlie Bella is staying right here" I said holding her close to me.

"You have no say in this I'm her father and I say that she's going with me" he said trying to get her back from me

"No I am not leaving, you are not my father and you cannot tell me what to do!" she said defiantly

"I am your father now get your things so we can go!" Charlie yelled

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, RENEE LIED TO YOU MY FATHER IS JOHNATHON MERAZ!" Bella growled

Charlie stood shocked

"Well you're still coming with me your packing your things and getting out of my house I dint want a whore living with me" he spat at Bella

I heard growling and hissing me and Bella heads snapped to the window, it was he pack they must've heard what Charlie said about their sister.

I picked Bella up off of my lap and out her in the couch and looked Charlie square in the eye

"Bella IS NOT a whore and I AM NOT a bastard, we tried to tell you what happened but you didn't believe us, but then you insult Bella and that doesn't sit right with me, so listen and listen carefully, you will leave and you will never come back to this reservation, because there are many people that care about Bella and they will not hesitate to try and beat the crap out of you for saying what you said about Bella , now leave" I said calmly but firmly he glared at me for a few more seconds and then he left.

I turned around to look at Bella; she looked to be in shock of what just happened, I looked at my dad he wheeled off to his room probably to calm himself.

"Bella baby, are you ok I'm sorry that he said that about , he will never bother you again, me and the pack will make sure of it." I stated fiercely

Her eyes met mine, and there was a hint of sadness in them "I'm fine, I just can't believe that he would call me that" she said in non belief

"I know baby" I said placing kisses along her neck to calm her. She relaxed at my actions. Then I felt her tense up again

"Bell what's wrong" I asked worriedly

"Where am I going to go Jake I don't have anywhere to go" even though I didn't mean to I just laughed. She glared at me

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but Bella really? Of course you're going to stay here, Billy definantly wouldn't mind" I said looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes

"Oh Jake thank you I love more than anything in this world" she said hugging me tightly

I hugged her back and sighed happily

"I love you to my Bella" just then there was a know at the door

"Come in" I said knowing it was probably that pack and as soon as I said that my living room was filled with a bunch of shirtless guys


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey you guys, paulsbabygirl here sorry that I haven't updated in a while I'm in my freshman year of high school so I gotta lot to do. But anyway here's chapter 7 and please ,please, please review some more, I want reviews up to 30 at least maybe that's too much but whatever, ENJOY._

_Disclaimer: sorry I don't own the twilight if I did it would've defiantly gone differently._

_Starts after Charlie calls Bella whore._

Chapter 7

Sam POV  
><span>Oh My God; I cannot believe he said that about Bella, my sister is in no way shape or form a whore. My brothers were thinking the exact same thing they were all growling and hissing, shouting profanities.

Pack Mind

"_Who the fuck does he think he is calling Bella a whore!"-Quil, Jared, Me_

"_I'm going to kill that son of bitch"-Paul_

"_If anybody is the whore it would be Renee"-Embry_

We heard Jake talking, he was telling him to leave the res and never come back. After he left we heard Bella and Jake stop talking.

Pack Mind

"_Come on guys lets go in see how Bella is doing"-Me_

"_You guys go ahead I'm not ready to go in yet"- Paul growled out_

"_Ok but hurry up"-Me_

We all phased and went inside the house

Bella POV

All the guys came in but not Paul. I looked at Sam

"Where is Paul" I asked him

"He's still pretty upset about what Charlie said about you" everybody growled when he mentioned it

"You guys I'm ok, I'm just a little hurt that's all" Jake tightened his arms around my waist at this, and I patted, and rubbed his hands. I turned towards him and said

"Im going to go and check on Paul" and leaned in to kiss him passionately. Then there were a few cleared throats, and I turned around, with my face beet red embarrassed

"Ok now I'm going to go"

I walked outside into the woods, I took off my dress and folded it and phased. I headed out further into the woods and saw Paul pacing angrily in a circle

"_Paul?"_

_He growled_

"_Don't you growl at me."_

_He sighed "I'm sorry BabyBell I'm just a little upset"_

_I walked over to him and nuzzled his neck_

"_I understand why your upset, but please calm down I'm ok just a little hurt is all"_

"_But Bell he had no right to say those things about you" he growled_

"_I know but they aren't true are they, I know what happened and Jake knows what happened, and that's all that matters"_

"_Alright, fine let's go back to the house"_

"_Ok"_

But before we could even have time to get ready all 7 of the Cullens were surrounding us. Paul let out a howl alerting the rest of the pack that we were in danger.

Jacob POV

We were all sitting in the living room talking and waiting for Paul and Bella to came back when we heard a howl, we all jumped out of the house and phased

Pack Mind

"_What's going on?"-Sam_

"_The Cullens are surrounding us"-Paul &Bella_

We quickly got to area where they were and immediately started growling

"_What are you doing here Cullens!"-Me &Sam_

"Bella belongs to us and she will be coming with us if we have anything to say about it!"

"_The hell she will!"-Paul_

And that's when the fight started I tried my best to protect Bella, and so did the rest of the pack, because we knew that they were probably going to try and grab Bell when we weren't paying attention. So we tried to stay on top of our game. Paul was fighting Emmett, Embry and Quil were fighting Alice. Sam was fighting Carlisle and Esme, and I of course was fighting Assward. This was kind of hard because he could read minds and he knew every move that I was going to make, so I tried to dodge every hit that he threw.

All of a sudden I heard a loud crack; I turned my large wolf head and saw that Emmett had thrown Paul into a tree and he wasn't moving, I saw Bella run towards him with fear in her eyes. She nudged his non moving body with her nose

"_Paul" she whispered _but all that she got in return was a small whimper. Bella turned slowly and growled ferociously and she charged for Emmett he had his teeth bared waiting for her.

When they collided it was like two boulders running into each other, I tried to keep an eye on her while still fighting Edward.

"_Why won't you all just leave her the hell alone?" I yelled into his head"_

"She doesn't belong with you pack of mutts, we will always own her, and we WILL get her back, then we can really have some fun with her now that she's stronger, and not some weak pathetic human" he sneered. And I charged at him with even more force for him speaking in such a way about my Bella

"_You bloodsuckers will never get her back" I growled as I jumped and dodged his hits and tried to get a hit in on him._

"That's what you think" he smiled manically, like some demented crazy person.

I got a hold of his arm ad started biting down hard and shaking my head like a dog on a chew toy. But before I could get it to disconnect from his shoulder he punched me in the side, and that had me wheezing and gasping for air, he had broken some of my ribs. I looked around Bella was still fighting Emmett with a lot of force and strength I looked on with pride. Paul was still unconscious but nobody was paying any attention to him everybody was still into their personal fights, and I couldn't blame them. Then I noticed Edward running towards me, I got up and run towards him growling and biting anything that I could reach, then the worst thing happened he got his arms around me , and it felt like he crushed almost every bone in my body and that's when I blacked out.

_Almost an hour later_

I woke up in a room with a cast around the left side of my body_. What the hell happened to me _I asked myself, and then I remembered Edward having his arms around me and crushing my bones . then I shot up and ignored the shooting through my body

"BELLA!" I yelled then I heard a bunch of heavy footsteps running up the steps bi turned towards the door and saw the entire pack standing there without Bella

"WHERE IS SHE!" I looked at each of them, all of them had tears in their eyes and worst of all Paul was sitting on the floor his head in his hands sobbing. Finally he sobbed out

"She gone they took her" and all I saw was red.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey paulsbabygirl here. Here's chapter 8 no other way to say it._

Chapter 8

Paul POV (after waking up after being unconscious)

Ugh….. My back is killing me. I looked down at myself; I was back in my human form. I stood up and stretched cracking my back in the process.

"Ahh" I sighed. Before doing anything I put on my cutoffs. I looked around at the guys. Jake was still unconscious and Sam, Embry, and Quil were tending to his wounds and Jared was just sitting next to them just watching with a sullen look on his face.

I walked over to them and asked Sam

"How bad is it?"

"A few of his ribs are broken" he told me then I looked around again, and suddenly got really scared because I couldn't see BabyBells anywhere

"Sam where is Bella" he put his head down and didn't answer me

"Sam Where Is Bella" I growled a little more forcefully

He let out a big sigh as if he had the whole world on his shoulders

"She's gone. They took her" and that's when it all went black

When I woke up we were in the living room excluding Jake and Bella. Then I remembered my baby sister was kidnapped by a bunch of vampires. Before anybody could say anything I went upstairs looking for Jake.

The last room that I looked in he was there but he was lying in a bed still not awake. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor and put my face in my hands and started to cry for my baby sister, who knows what they're doing to her, they could be torturing her, I cried harder. Then I heard a noise, I looked up and saw Jake starting to move, and then he started mumbling but I couldn't understand him. Then he sat up suddenly and shouted

"BELLA" the rest of the pack came running up the stairs

"WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled he looked d at the pack and then his eyes landed on me, and I started to cry all over again

"She's gone they took her" I sobbed out

Jacob POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TOOK HER!" I yelled in disbelief

Sam stepped forward

"We're so sorry Jacob we tried to protect her as much as we could, but when you and Paul got knocked out we were outnumbered so they took her when we were all occupied with a vamp. Were so sorry" he said sincerely

"Well aren't we going to go and get her" when I said that I expected everybody to agree with me but nobody moved

"Why are you all just standing there My Girlfriend and Your Sister just got kidnapped by a bunch of carzy vampires!" I yelled at them

Sam spoke again "Jacob we know, we all want to go over to that house and rip each and every of those vamps up but we're outnumbered, and if we just barge over there without a plan first we could end up losing even more people than just Bella" he explained

I sighed and relaxed a little bit and started to feel helpless

"But Sam what are we supposed to do they could hurt her Sam or they could just take her out of state and we could never see her again. Sam I-I can't deal with that it hurts already from her not being herein-I just can't do it" I whimpered as the pain in my chest intensified.

Then out of nowhere I started to feel pain in random parts of my body, the pain paralyzed me and I couldn't move, I must had a pained look on my face because all of the pack looked worried and Sam called Emily to come and look over me.

When Emily walked in and looked at me she gasped and hurried to my side.

"Where does it hurt Jacob" I turned my head to look at him and said with clenched teeth

"Everywhere" I turned and looked at Sam and he looked deep in thought. Emily followed my gaze and said

"Sam what is it are you okay"

He didn't say anything for a moment then he said

"It's Bella" then I started to pay attention more

"What what about Bella"

No I'm saying the pain that you're in it can't be your pain because all you had were a few broken ribs and those have to be healed by now so it has to be Bell's pain" he said regretfully

"What are they doing to her" I whispered fearfully

"I don't –I don't know Jacob but don't worry were going to get her before they can hurt her anymore don't worry"

Bella POV

I woke up and as soon as I opened my eyes all I saw were golden eyes and then I knew exactly where I was so I jumped out of the bed that I was in and got into a defensive crouch in the corner.

Edward took a step towards me and I snarled and hissed at him as a warning

"Now love is that any way to treat your future husband" he said with a sickly sweet smile and I almost threw up in my mouth

"I will never marry you, I would die before I would be forced to marry anybody other than My Jacob" I felt my defense weaken a little when I mentioned him. Then I felt a very sharp sting across my face, I looked up and saw Edward frowning at me

"Did you just slap me you leech" I said with venom in my voice

"If you mention that mutt again you will be getting more than just a slap now shut up and listen" I just stood there, when I didn't say anything he continued

"You will get beaten by one of us every time you mention any of those mutts' names so you better hold your tongue because you're going to be here for a very long time"

And all I saw was red. How dare these leeches kidnap me from my family also how dare he ever hit me and without thinking I said

"No I will not be here for a very long time because as soon as Jacob wakes up and notices that I'm gone he, Paul, jarred, Embry, Quil, and Sam will come down here and rip all of you apart and BURN YOU TO ASHES" I screamed.

And before I could even get my defense back up I was punched to the ground and repeatedly kicked in the ribs and somebody stepped on my legs breaking them I screamed in pain begging them to stop but they didn't stop until every part of my body was practically screaming in pain

Where are my boys and when are they going to get here. I need them.

_Hey paulsbabygirl here. I'm a little disappointed that I only got 1 review for the last chapter but I'm hoping that this one will get a whole bunch more I think this one was a very good chapter and I hope you guys think so too. And please, please, please review I happen to like reviews a lot byyyyye!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everybody paulsbabygirl here this is chapter 9 and I really want some more reviews also thank you for those who added me to their favorite story list or favorite author list I really appreciate it and when you add me to your favorites list that you could review with that too I would really like that._

Chapter 9

Sam POV

The days without Bella were getting longer and longer, it's been two weeks. We were still working on attack techniques and how we can get Bella without them knowing.

But it's really gloomy around the pack now, Quil, Embry and Jared don't really talk anymore and Paul barely smiles anymore, and my poor Emily seems sad all the time, oh and Jacob is almost unconscious all the time, passing out from the pain he was enduring form Bella pain and I hate that me being the Alpha I can't do anything about it because, well I was sad to everybody missed Bella.

Paul POV

I'm lying in bed right now missing my baby sister, waiting to go to the pack meeting in an hour. _**Why **_I asked The Gods _**why would you take my baby sister away when I only just got her? **_I felt tears burn my eyes and fall down my cheeks as I sat up and silently cried into my hands.

It was time for the pack meeting so I got up walked out my door into the forrest , took off my clothes and phased and I heard Jared and Seth.

Pack mind

Hey Bro-Seth, Jared

Hey you guys how's it going- I thought to them sadly, know ing hat nobody took it well when those bloodsuckers took Bella.

They never answered as we got closer to Sam's house we phased and went in.

Jacobs POV

I woke up to Emily padding my head with a cold wet towel

"What happened?"

"You keep slipping in and out of consciousness because of the pain from Bella" she told me sorrowfully

"Oh" I answered equally as sad "Where is everyone "I asked not really caring just missing my Beautiful Bells

"Most of them are downstairs the pack meeting is starting so you might want to get down there"

Ok thanks Em" I said then walked slowly down the stairs and sat on the floor with Seth while Paul and Jared sat on the couch. Sam came out of the kitchen

"Hey Jake nice to see you awake"

"Hey Sam"

"Who else we waiting for" he asked Paul

"Quil and Embry" he said, and just as he said that they came bounding through the door

"Sorry were late" they both said at the same time

"It's alright guys but now that you're here we can start the meeting" he said as he sat in the arm chair

"Ok we are going to be getting to more pack members"

"WHAT!" everybody yelled

"Yes their names are Brady and Collin Fuller they're brothers and distant relatives to the Clearwater's"

"How come I don't know them" Seth asked

"They're distant and I hear that their dad abuses them so he probably cut them off from any family"

"What about their mom" he asked sadly

Sam sighed "she died in a car accident with them, and I guess the father blames them and that's why he abuses them, so when guy go to school next week I want you to find them and invite them over " he said and we all nodded.

"We are going to train them well and fast so that they can help us try and rescue Bella as soon as possible" we all smiled at the fact that we would be getting Bella back soon

"Ok that's all, Jake go and get some rest, everybody else go home"

Bella POV

I can't see…. My eyes are swollen shut from the constant beatings that I got. I am lying in the corner in the fetal position. I had bruises and cuts all over my body and I was sure that my ankle was broken. Then I heard the voice that I feared the most

"Love what are you doing all the way over there in the corner" he said sweetly but It made my skin crawl

"I'm was trying to get away from you abusive leeches" I sneered still facing the wall

"Wrong answer" he sad and jabbed a syringe into the back of my arm

I screamed at the sudden pain "What the hell was that" I growled at him

He smiled at me and said "it's a potion that'll temporarily keep you from phasing

I growled even louder "You bastard" I yelled at him. Then he slapped me no doubt leaving a red handprint and I yelped

"You know what I think you're going to have to learn some respect" and he grabbed me off the ground and threw me on the bed and proceeded to take off every single thread of clothing that I had and know I knew what he was going to do.

(AN: ok so I'm not going to actually describe the rape scene but I'll tell you what Bella is thinking at the time and)

He painfully pushed himself into me and with every thrust that he gave I whimpered one of my brother's names wishing that they were here to end this painful torture.

He was done and I just laid there shocked and horrified at what just happened.

I'm…. Dirty….So…..Dirty. Jake will never want me anymore knowing that a vampire none other than Edward had taken my virginity by force, and my brothers will hate me thinking that I betrayed them.

Why would the Gods give me happened for just the smallest of times only for this to happen

What have I ever done to deserve this?

Jacob POV (When Bella is being raped)

I woke with a start I felt sick to my stomach and felt excruciating pain all over my body

"EMILY!SAM!" I heard them both running up the stairs

"JAKE!What's wrong" they said at the same time

I turned to them "Something is very wrong "I said my voice shaking from the pain that I was in.

Then I felt bile rising up my throat and I jumped up and ran to the bathroom emptying my stomach and dry heaving when I had nothing left, I flushed the toilet and leaned my head on the bathtub.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my head and turned to see that it was Emily with Sam behind her with a sorrowful look on his face having to see his pack brother like this. I looked up at Sam and said

"Sam what could they be doing to her that makes my body react like this" he thought about it for a moment then got a look a realization on his face but said

"I don't know Jake" and he walked out of the room

"It'll be ok Jake" Emily said then she walked out too

What does Sam know

Emily POV

I walked into our room and saw Sam on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands silently crying

"Sam what wrong" I asked worriedly

"Its Bella"

"What about her" he laid his head in my lap

"Oh Em he must be raping her" he sobbed I gasped and started to cry.

_Hey paulsvbabygirl here Bella will not get pregnant. And READ AND REVIEW_


	10. AN

**A/N**

I hate author's notes and I hate that I'm putting one of theses in my stories because it's a disappointment to see that a story you like has been updated only to find out that its an author's note but anyways here you go.

hey all of my fellow reader I know I haven't updated in months I'm sorry but I will b updating during spring break so look out for sum new chapters on my story Bella's common sense. Also if you have a twitter follow me at dominiquelott66 I will definitely follow you back. And you can send me messages about what u think should happen in my story I might pick up one of your suggestions. And if you do follow me be sure to send me a message on twitter telling me that you are of the fanfiction family thank you bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Paul's POV

We were all at school in the lunch room except Jake of course. We were looking for Collin and Brady.

"Do you guys see them anywhere" I asked the guys who were discreetly looking for the two boys.

"No, not yet" Embry answered. Finally we found them they were by themselves at a round table. I looked at my table and said.

"Come on guys" we walked over to the two young boys with everybody staring at us probably thinking that we were going to fight them.

When we finally got to their table they looked up at us, we probably looked really intimidating so we all took a seat around the table.

One of them, Brady I think cleared their throat and started to speak.

"Um… not to be rude or anything but why are guys sitting with us" he asked shakily

"Well" I started "We wanted to invite you guys over to hang out and stuff"

"You're not going to beat us up or anything right" the smaller of the two, Collin said as he coward toward his brother

"Cause if you are you're going to have to get through me to get to Collin" he growled out. To say we were shocked would've been the understatement of the year. Brady must be very protective of, even if it is just by a year his younger brother considering all that they've been through. I decided that I should calm him down.

"Dude, no we just want you guys to hang out with us you and your younger brother seem cool. I said coolly and reassuringly, and he visibly relaxed.

"Um ok where should we meet you guys"

I smiled "You can meet us by my car after school, come on guys" I said as we got up and walked away.

As we were walking away we overheard Collin talking to Brady.

"Brady no we can't go with these guys after school what will dad do if we come home to late" he said sounding as if he would break out into tears

"Don't worry Col I won't let dad touch you if we get in trouble, and these guys seem pretty cool and they might be able to help us with dad if we get to them better"

"But Brad-"he started

"No buts Col, you know I'll protect you if anything goes wrong right"

"Yes" he said quietly"

"And why's that"

"Cause you're Brady"

"That's right cause I'm Brady, there's no need to worry little buddy"

(A/N: I got that last part from What's Eating Gilbert Grape, oh and btw Collin is 15 and Brady is 16)

When they ended their conversation it made me think of BabyBells and how I should have protected her. I shook my head trying to clear my head also trying to hold back tears.

Sam POV

Emily and I stayed home with Jake while the others invited Collin and Brady over from school. Jake has been getting worse, he's somewhat pale no longer the rich tan color like the rest of us and he is unconscious most of the time. It saddens us all that one of our fellow wolves has fallen ill. Emily takes care of him as much as she can but it doesn't really help much.

Just then the door opened interrupting me from my thoughts and in cam Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, and two young boys presumably Brady and Collin. Emily came down the stairs and started to introduce herself

"Oh Hello you must be Brady and Collin I'm Emily and I'm sure you've already met the rest of the boys right"

"Sort of, we have met them but we still don't know their names" I looked up at the guys shocked that they had been with them all this time and hadn't told them young boys their names, so I stood up and said

"Don't worry about that Em I'll take care of that" she turned to me smiled and nodded her head

"Ok well I'm Sam and this is my fiancée Emily this is our house and behind you is Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Seth"

Brady's head popped up "Clearwater"

"Yeah how did you know that" Seth said even though he already knew that they were cousins

"I read in one of my family albums that we were related to the Clearwater's and you and your family's names were there" he said amazed probably because he just met one of his family members.

"Oh" Seth said "Well welcome to the family" he said warmly

Collin smiled and said "Thanks"

"Oh and just for a heads up there are two more of us their names re Jacob and Bella, they are dating Jacob is upstairs he has been sick for a while and Bella… is out of town we don't know when she will be back yet" when I mentioned Jake and Bells the whole room got quiet.

"Ok" Brady said nervously standing kind of protectively in front Collin. Then Emily broke the awkward silence

"Well does anybody want anything to eat?"

"We do!" everybody screamed and Emily laughed

"Well I'm going to go and start dinner, Brady Collin please feel free to have a seat on the couch"

They smiled and sat down on the couch. I sat down on the recliner while Embry and Seth sat on the couch with Brady and Collin, and the rest sat on the floor, I decided to start a conversation

"So tell us about yourselves" Brady turned to me Collin wasn't really paying attention just watching TV. I knew he probably wouldn't tell us that much considering we just met them, but we could learn a little.

"Well I'm Brady and I'm in the 10th grade and Collin is in the 9th grade, we live with our, um dad our mom died when me her and Collin got into a car accident" I saw Collin stiffen a little when he mentioned their mother, Brady must have felt it because he grabbed Collin's hand and continued but I interrupted for a moment

"Sorry for your lost"

He smiled "its ok we miss her a lot but we know she's in a much better place now" I smiled at his optimism.

We talked for a few more moments until Emily said that it was time for dinner and we all sat around the dinner table.

The dinner that Emily made was delicious she made pot roast mashed potatoes and dinner rolls. We didn't really talk that much during dinner, but it wasn't as awkward as I thought that it would be.

Then the time came that Brady and Collin had to go home.

"Well I think that it's time that we should head home now, our d-dad is probably worried about us, thank you for inviting us over" Brady said

"You are very welcome feel free to come over tomorrow if you want" Emily said

"Ok"

Collin didn't say anything as they left he looked visibly shaken probably for what is waiting for them at home so when they got far enough away I turned to the guys

"Follow them and make sure they don't get hurt or anything" just as they were about to leave Embry stopped and said

"But if their father hurts them when they get there" he asked worriedly

"If you even suspect that their father is hurting them when they get there I want you to phase back and call the police" I heard Emily growl I turned around surprised

"And that and order from me" she added as she turned and went up the stairs. I turned back to the boys

"Well you have your orders go on" and they left. Wow Emily must already feel a connection to those boys I would hate to be Mr. Fuller crossing her path.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Paul's POV

We followed the boys. We hid in the woods and watched as they walked into their house.

_Pack mind_

_Do you think they'll be ok-Embry_

_I'm not- -Me_

I was cut off as I heard a loud band and some yelling

"Where the hell have you been!" Mr. Fuller yelled

"Some boys from school invited us over" Brady said boldly

"What boys? It's not like anybody would want to be friends with you freaks" he said cruelly

"Well we have friends now they were nice to us, and we found out we have a cousin his name is Seth. Why did you lie to us you said that all of our relatives were dead" Collin whimpered

"God how stupid are you, why would I tell you that you had a cousin living up the street? So you could run to them every time I beat you, so I can get thrown in jail? Well I don't think so!" He yelled

And that's when we heard it, cries of pain and agony, and fists hitting flesh. We phased back as quickly as possible running into the house, busting the door down in the process. What we saw was a sad sight. Collin was on the floor unconscious, black and blue while Mr. Fuller was still beating Brady, but Brady was fighting back trying to get away. We snapped out of it and ran over to them and pulled Mr. Fuller off of Brady and knocked him out.

"Seth call an ambulance!" I shouted to Seth

"Ambulance…" Brady trailed off as his eyes landed on his brother.

When he saw his brother he started to shake with anger

"Get him outside" I barked to Jared

"Embry, Quil stay here with Collin and Seth and wait for the ambulence, I'm going to help Jared with Brady"

I went outside and phased

_Pack Mind_

_As soon as I phased all I could hear was angry ranting._

_I can't believe that bastard doing that to my baby brother. Oh Collin I hope he's ok. When I get my hands on that son of a bitch I'm gonna kill him-Brady_

_Brady you have to calm down so you can phase back-Jared_

_What…Who's there, what do you mean phase back….back to what-Brady_

_Then he walked over to a puddle and he saw his new wolf face_

_What The Hell Is Going On! Why The Fuck AM I A Wolf?!-Brady all but screamed hysterically_

_Well after you saw how beat up Collin was you got mad enough to phase-Jared explained calmly_

_Well now all we have to wait for is Collin to phase- I thought to myself, but forgetting I was in pack mind_

_What do you mean we have to wait for Collin? Is going to turn into a wolf too?-Brady asked_

_Yeah but right now we need to phase back and check on the others-Me_

_Ok so how do I do that-Brady_

_Just think of something happy-Jared_

_What we saw was a younger version of Brady and Collin and a tall woman with long black hair playing in the fall leaves._

_And just like that the image was gone as Brady successfully phased back,_

Jared threw Brady a pair of shorts and we started to walk back to the house.

When we got back the house was surrounded by a few cop cars and ambulance that Collin was being hauled into the back of. Mr. Fuller was being dragged, now conscious but very unwilling to go.

"I hate you I wish you would've died with your mother!" Mr. Fuller yelled as he was being pushed into the back of a police car.

I felt Brady start to shake again but I stopped him.

"It's ok now Brady you and Collin won't see him again for a very long time. Go in the ambulance with Collin we'll meet you guys at the hospital" I told him

He went into the ambulance with Collin as it pulled off down the street. I walked up to the house with Jared and found Embry, Quil, and Seth sitting on the porch step

"Someone phone Sam and Em and tell them to meet us at the hospital

~Time Skip~

Everybody including Sam, Em, and Brady were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Collin to wake up. From what the doctor said he only had a concussion and a lot of bruises, surprisingly no broken bones.

Just then the doctor came in

"Collin Fuller?" He called out

"He's with us! Is he ok? Can we go see him?" Brady said quickly

The doctor smiled "Yes you may go see him he is awake now, he in room 407"

Me, Jared, Seth, Quil and Embry stayed as Sam, Em, and Brady went.

Sam POV

We went back to see Collin. When I opened the door I know what we saw broke mine and Emily's heart. Collin looked so broken and fragile.

Brady went to sit next the bed and held Collin's hand

"How you doin' buddy" he asked Collin

"I hurt all over Brady, I want it to stop" he whimpered to his older brother

"I know Col but you'll get better soon it won't take forever. And you won't ever have to worry about Dad ever touchin' you again, he got sent to prison"

"But Brady where are we going to live we don't have jobs to pay for the house and take care of ourselves" Collin said looking worried

As Emily and I listened to the whole encounter, I decided it was time for me to cut in.

"You both can stay with Emily and I as long as you want if you'd like. Brady is in the pack already you might as well just stay with us" I said with a smile.

Collin looked confused

"What's a pack?"

He listened intently as I explained to him what the pack was and he would be joining sooner or later.

"So…Brady, you, and the other guys are wolves and I'm going to turn into one too?" Collin asked

"Pretty much yeah" I answered him

I waited for his reaction, then his face lit up

"COOL!" he said with a large grin on his face.

"So what do you guys say about living with Emily and me": I asked

Collin looked at Brady as if searching for an answer. Brady looked at me,

"We'd love to" he said with a smile.

Then Emily pulled them into a gentle hug

"Welcome to the family" she whispered to them

_Authors Note_

_Ok that was chapter 12 I know that its been long overdue but there you go. Review for me. Next chapter review on whether you want to check up on Bella or Jake. Thanks : )_

_Byeee_

_._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everybody I know it's been like forever since I've updated but here we go. In this chapter I've decided that we are going to check in on Bella. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13

Bella POV

I opened my eyes; everything was hazy for bit but cleared up soon. I looked at my surroundings and then own at myself and remembered what had happened not even hours before. I was still naked, tangled in the sheets I started to sob as I looked under the covers and saw the blood of my virginity splattered on my thighs. Just then Edward came running into the room

"Love, what's wrong" he said sounding concerned. All I could do was look at him with a look of disbelief on my face before I could I found my voice.

"YOU BASTARD YOU RAPED ME! MY VIRGINITY BELONGED JACOB EPHRIAM BLACK AND NO ONE ELSE AND YOU TOOK IT FORM ME YOU UNBELIEVABLE BASTARD! I broke again as I started to sob much harder than before.

Then I felt a slap that knocked my off the bed and before I could even think about getting up Edward was in my face snarling.

"What did I say about saying that mutts name in this house!" he yelled in my face

All I could do was whimper and turn to my side of the floor no longer wanting to see his face only to be fiercely grabbed by the arm by the even angrier Edward

"You look at me when I'm talking to you" he screamed then suddenly he seemed to relax and got a scary smirk on his face and with a blink of my eye he was gone and back with a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt at hand. He threw them at me.

"Get dressed we are going to meet the family downstairs" he said. He watched as I feebly stood and put on the clothes.

As we walked down the stairs I could feel my heart pounding scared of what would be waiting for me at the bottom these stairs.

"Calm down Love its only our family" he said trying to sound comforting but only scaring me even more thinking about how he had deluded himself into thinking that I wanted to be here.

We reached the end of the stairs, and walked into the living room where everyone was. Rose and Alice was sitting on the couch I was surprised that they were not sitting with their husbands who were standing off to the other side of the room with a fair distance between them and the two girls which confused me. And Carlisle and Esme were standing near the entrance of the room with sickingly sweet smiles on their faces that made my stomach turn.

Then suddenly Carlisle spoke.

"So Bella how are you doing this morning" he asked as if they didn't kidnap me two weeks ago so I decided to answer normally not wanting to anger the room full of vampires.

"I'm doing fine thank you for asking" I answered hesitantly

" Well I have gathered us all here today to discuss us moving next month, we have been staying in Forks far too long and people have started to notice how our appearances aren't changing" he said calmly. As he started rattling off possible new locations I stood there frozen.

.MOVING!

"Love what's the matter" Edward asked smoothly

"What do you mean what's the matter, I can't leave I have a mate and a family to get back to there is no way I would willingly leave with you bunch if crazy leaches!"

Everybody in the room froze and looked at me menacingly except surprisingly Emmett and Jasper who just looked at me with a neutral stare.

Edward sighed as if he was annoyed and said "Alice" and before I could even turn my head I was pinned up against the wall with Alice's cold hand tightening at my throat.

"Do not speak of those mutts that tried to steal and whether you want to or not you are leaving with us and you are never coming back" as she spoke her hand tightened even more and it was quickly getting harder and harder to breath. And soon everything started to fade to black and the last thing I saw was Emmett and Jasper looking at me with slight sympathy.

Edward POV (surprise!)

As Bella fell unconscious Alice dropped from her grasp onto the floor, I took her from the floor and slung her over my shoulder not really caring if I hurt her or not she deserved to be punished from speaking out in such a way I thought she would know better by now. Then Alice broke me from my thoughts as she started to speak to Carlisle.

"Carlisle what are we going to do about the mutts they are bound to come for her sooner or later" she asked worriedly

"We will worry about that when we get there and plus what's the worst they could do we beat them once we can beat them again they are outnumbered and the next time all we have to do is kill them so they won't ever be in our way again" I considered what he just said and silently agreed with him then I turned to Alice.

"Can you see anything on when they might try and come and get Bella"

She shook her head disappointedly and said "No I'm sorry Edward you know those mutts block my visions" then Rosalie spoke

"What a shame I would love to have the time and date that we would finally killing those mangy mutts, I've been waiting for this since we first met those dogs" she said viciously and I agreed with her those dogs have been trouble for us long enough and its time we put a stop to it.

"Well now that we have that figured out I say we go out and hunt I haven't hunted in three days, who's coming with me" I asked. Everybody but Emmett and Jasper walked with me towards the open bay window.

"You guys aren't coming" I asked them

"No I'm fine I'm not that hungry" Emmett said

"Yeah me neither" Jasper said

"Ok then, well since your staying could you put Bella in my room for me" I said as I handed Bella to Emmett

"Yeah sure, have a nice hunt guys" Emmett said waving us off. And with that we all jumped out the window looking for a nice kill

Emmett POV

As they all jumped out the window and believed they were far enough that they wouldn't hear I looked down at the poor girl that once thought of me as her big brother and turned to Jas

"Jas what are we going to do we can't let them keep doing this to her she belongs with Jacob and her brothers"

"I know Em but I don't know what we can do we don't have anybody on our side and we can't exactly just go up to the pack offering our help they would kill us on the spot, let's just take Bella upstairs and think of something while the others are gone and Bella is….um sleeping"

So we climbed the stairs and laid her down in Edward's bed but as soon as we laid her down she started to stir.

"Ughh… what happened" then she saw me and Jas standing above and she let out a loud shriek and sat up and was across the room in seconds, she held her hands to her face as she coward in the corner

"Please don't hurt me anymore I can't take I'll stay here my family won't even want me anymore after what Edward did to me especially Jacob" then she got a far look in her eyes

"Jacob, my mate…" then she started to scratch viciously at her chest where her heart was. It seemed it was physically painful for a wolf to be away from their mate, but then I remembered what she had said.

"Wait…, what did Edward to you"

AN: And cliffhanger I really hope you enjoyed this as my first update of the year. And Happy New Years to everybody review and tell me if you liked this chapter.

Also shout out to my top 3 reviewers: YouHaveGOT2BeKiddingME-6

xXAlex WolfXx-2

MagicalDemons4EVER-2

Congrats my top 3 reviewer and thank you for being faithful to reading my story and reviewing and letting me know what you think about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella POV

"What did he do to you" Jasper repeated. I contemplated on whether I should tell them or not

"He-he r-raped me" I said shakily before I fell to the floor sobbing

When I looked up at the two boys they looked furious, scared that they would hurt me I scooted back into a corner and covered my face

Emmett POV

"He-he r-raped me" we heard Bella say before she fell to the floor sobbing.

I felt my teeth clench and my fist ball up I turned to look at Jasper he was on his knees from all the emotions from me and Bella but I could tell that he was just as angry as I was. Then I looked up and saw Bella curling up in the corner in fear.

"Bella Bella no we're not going to hurt we want to help get away from here" I said pleadingly hoping she would believe me.

She hesitantly removed her hands from her face

"You want to help me" she asked us suspiciously

"Yes we just need to figure out a way to tell them that we are trying to help them without them trying to kill us"

Then Jasper spoke up "How about I go and see them and try to talk to Sam while you stay here with Bella in case the family comes back"

I was hesitant on agreeing with him but this seemed like the best Idea we had for now

"Alright Jasper just be careful were going to need you here" I told him sincerely

"Ok" he said before jumping out of the bay window

"What are we going to do now" Bella asked me

"Well I guess we wait until Jasper gets back

"But what if _they_ come back" she said quietly

I hugged her close and said "Just let me take care of that"

It was an hour before the family had come back from feeding, by then I had laid Bella down in bed for she had fallen asleep.

Edward zoomed into the room

"What's wrong with her" he asked as he saw Bella in the bed

I lied and said "She's still unconscious from when you left"

He smirked evilly "oh yeah, well we can't have her sleeping the day away now can we" as he suddenly disappeared out the door and reappeared with a bucket I assumed was filled with water.

I watched in anger as he threw the bucket of water on Bella. I had to stop myself from attacking him.

She woke up shivering and gasping for air. Then she looked and saw who was responsible

"What the Fuck is Wrong with you, you Leach" she yelled at him

I saw him about to hit her and before he succeed I grabbed his arm and said" Edward why don't you let me take care of this" hoping to lower his suspicion of why I stopped him from beating Bella

He smiled and said "Sure Emmett, why don't you teach her some manners, she seems to have forgotten them hanging out with those mutts" and walked out of the door

Bella sighed in relief and fell back on the bed, but I sat her up and said follow my lead she looked at me skeptically but slowly nodded

"STUPID BELLA YOU REALLY SHOULD LEARN SOME MANNERS! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT EDWARD LIKE THAT" I yelled and I raised my hand and smacked my other hand that made a sharp sound throughout the room.

Bella looked at me as if I was crazy then he caught on and screamed as if I had actually slapped. We continued that for a few minutes before I yelled "NOW I HOPE YOU HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON"

She covered her mouth to keep from laughing and lay back down on the bed. I then turned on my heel and went downstairs.

I saw Edward sitting at the piano and the rest of the family sitting in the living room

"Good job Emmett couldn't have don't it better myself" Edward praised

I put on a good act and said "Well yeah she shouldn't be talking to you like that man"

Alice turned to me "Het Em where's Jasper"

I froze forgetting about Jasper for a moment then recovered " Um he decided he was hungry after all and went out to hunt"

She smiled "Oh well I'll go join him" she said skipping to the window

"NO" I yelled before clearing my throat and saying

"No Alice you should stay here Jasper said he wanted be alone on his hunt" I tried to persuade

"Hmm well alright I guess I'll wait for him here" I smiled inwardly happy that she had listened to me and also hoping that Jasper was doing better with Sam on the reserve

Jasper POV

I jumped from tree to tree waiting for the wolves to pick up my scent and just as I wanted two wolves started to chases me one pitch black and the other brown like Bella's hair. Now all I have to do I get them to phase and talk to me.

So I stopped in a tree and looked down at them barking and snarling jumping at the tree.

"Please phase I just want to talk it's about Bella"

At the mention of Bella's name they both phased instantly. I saw that one of them were Sam and the other was the one they call Paul

"YOU SON OF A BITCH LEECH GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER" Paul yelled at me

"Calm down Paul let's see what he has to say" Sam said

I launched into the story of what had been happening at the Cullen house and how me and Emmett wanted to help he get back. When I got to the rape it took me 20 minutes to use my empathy powers to get them to calm down

"Paul go and get the others and Jacob, tell them we're going to get Bella" Sam barked the order

At that Paul smiled and phased back into a wolf

"You can come down from the tree now we aren't going to hurt you" Sam said looking up at me

I jumped down from the tree and shook his hand

"I thank you for what you're doing for Bella and our pack"

"No problem I and Emmett think of Bella as our sister"

He chuckled "I think Paul may have a problem with that, we all think of Bella as out sister but Paul is her actual brother, it's how she became a wolf"

I was shocked "Wow I didn't know that she was related to anybody in the tribe

Sam nodded. And just then all the other wolves were around me snarling, then Sam shouted

"EVERYBODY PHASE AND STAND DOWN" they all phased automatically

"SAM WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HE'S THE ONE THAT TOOK BELLA "Bella's mate Jacob yelled. He looked kind of sickly but also like he wanted to kill me right then and there

"Wait Jacob he and Emmett are trying to get Bella back to us" at that sentence his face lit up with hope. Then he looked at me

"Well what are we waiting for, I need my Bells back".

Hey paulsbabygirl her I hope you guys liked this chapter also I am sooooo sorry that I take so long between updates so I hope this chapter made up for it. READ AND REVIEW. BYEE


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: HEYYYYYY you guys surprise I have decided to continue and finish this story so I hope you enjoy the rest.

Chapter 15

Edward POV

Where the hell is Jasper it's been hours it doesn't usually take this long for him to hunt. I went upstairs to see Bella lying on the bed and Emmett on a chair watching her.

"Emmett I need you to go out and look for Jasper I'll watch Bella"

He hesitated "Um are you sure you don't want to go it might be easier for you because you could catch his thought his thoughts "

I blinked at him suspiciously "No that's fine you go ahead you're better with scent than I am"

"Ok I'll be back" Bella's eye's followed him as he jumped out the window

I turn my eyes back to her

"What, you thinking about trying to fuck him too" I sneered at her, she flinched backwards

"No" she said quietly

"Good because no one would want you any way, you're used goods. The mutt probably only got with you because he felt sorry for you. So you so love" I said moving onto the bed next to her caressing her cheek "no one else wants you but me, and you should feel lucky that I would lower myself to such a lowly girl like yourself."

I could feel her shaking under my touch and I felt smile spread across my face at her fear.

Emmett POV

As I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could towards the Rez knowing he would be there I prayed to God that he had got through to through to the wolves and they were headed in this direction.

My prayers were answered as I felt the rumbling of several paws coming towards me, I stopped and waited.

Then nine wolves and Jasper came into view stopping in front of me.

"Jas come on we need to get back I had to leave Bella with Edward!" I said hastily

"Why would you do that come on! They're with us." He said pointing to the wolves"

"Great let's go"

Bella POV

Emmett had been gone for 20 minutes now and I was getting worried. Edward still sat next to the bed staring out of the window like the creeper he was.

Suddenly he went stiff

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell. Edward was out of the door in an instant.

I sat up slowly moving towards the door putting my ear to it

"It's the dogs Edward they're on their way here… and Emmett and Jasper are with them"

I then heard a growl and Carlisle's voice

"If they want to be involved with such creatures then they will die with them" he hissed with venom. I gasped quietly.

I backed away from the door and towards the window and quickly jumping out of it using my werewolf strength, that was slowly coming back, to stick my landing. I turned in a stance to run to my brothers and mate thinking I was home free when I felt a cold hand tighten around my wrist making me wince and my heart skip a beat.

"And where do you think you are going Isabella" I heard Carlisle smooth voice speak into my ear

He turned me around to face him and I saw Alice, Edward and Esme standing behind him.

"Oh I just thought I'd get some fresh air" I said sarcastically

He chuckled evilly "You know that smart mouth will get you hurt" lifting a hand to hit me, but as soon as he did so a chorus of growls and roars were heard. I watched as nine werewolves came into view and Emmett and Jasper standing in front of them. Then Emmett spoke

"If you let her go all of you can live as long as you leave Forks and never return"

Carlisle threw me to Edward "Oh Emmett when has it ever been that easy we may be outnumbered but we have the powers and the strength to slaughter each and every one of those wolves and even you and Jasper so be it"

Emmett glared at him "Then let's go" and all hell broke loose.

I didn't exactly know what made Carlisle think that four vampires could take on nine werewolves and two other vampires even with Edward being a mind reader he was sadly mistaken.

I tried to stay out of the way as much as I could, as I watched from a distance having crawled away when Edward joined the fight. Though I had some of my strength back it wasn't nearly enough to join the blood bath and tear some vamps apart.

The fight went on for a few more moments the vamps being killed one by one. Alice surprisingly by Jasper as she wasn't quick enough to predict the future her head was torn clean off, and to be useful I started a fire giving them a place to throw the unattached limbs of the vampires.

Esme was killed by Paul my heart warmed when I saw my brother again after such a long time. Rosalie by Carlisle by Sam. All that was left was Edward and it seemed the wolves had left him to my Jacob accordingly my heart pounded as I watched.

Jacob POV

It was just me and Edward now; my brothers had fallen back for me to take care of him

"It's_ just me and you now, you should know that I was never going to let you live not after what you did to my Bella and now it's time for you to die"_

"SHE IS NOT YOUR BELLA SHE IS MINE AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER AWAY FORM ME!" he snarled

"_She was never yours" _ I thought menacingly to him and lunged easily biting his head off and throwing it into the fire that I had no idea where it came from until I looked a little to the left and my heart jumped as I saw my Bella standing there.

I phased instantly and pulled on my shorts and ran to her.

When I got to her I picked her up and spun her around burying my head in her neck, taking in her scent

"Oh God my Bells" I moaned dropping to my knees still holding her

I felt her trembling against me.

"Jacob" she gasped

"I'm here Bells I'm not letting you go again. I'm so sorry Bella I wasn't there t-to keep you safe" I choked out

I felt Bella grab the sides of my face

"No no Jake it wasn't your fault no one's but the Cullen's and they're gone now and no one will ever take me away from you or the boys ever again. I'm so happy you're here I thought I was never going to see you guys again" she cried

At that point the guys had come over pulling us into a group hug

"Aww Bells I thought you had more faith in us, you know we would never let you stay with those leeches" Paul said

"I love you guys so much" Bella smiled

"We love you too Bella" Sam said

He then turned around to the two remaining vampires.

"We want to thank you, we wouldn't have been able to get Bella back if it wasn't you two"

Emmett and Jasper smiled "It was our pleasure we love Bella very much and we only want her happiness"

Bella poked her head through

"So where will you guys being going I don't want you guys to just up and leave and we never see you again" she said

Emmett chuckled "Don't work Bells we'll visit, but I guess we'll be traveling for a while until we find a place to settle"

Bella smiled running up to them hugging them both

" I'll miss you guys. Thank you so much"

"We'll miss you too Bella and no problem"

And then they were gone in a flash.

Bella turned back to us and her eyes landed on Collin and Brady looking confused.

"What'd I miss" she muttered still staring at them

I smiled wrapping my arms around her

"Don't worry Bells we'll get you all caught up once we get you get you home

She wrapped her arms around my neck

"Then lead the way" she whispered against my lips

I pecked her lips softly smiling

And we were on our way

A/N: What's up you guys happy to be back and give you guys this chapter. Ii had a revelation and decided to finish this story so I hope you enjoyed this READ AND REVIEW! Love paulsbabygirl


End file.
